Yesterday
by SonicTFH
Summary: Sonic wakes up with no Recollection of the day Before. Why is Shadow taking him to G.U.N HQ? Why are all his friends there with him? And what the heck happened to Eggman? All will be revealed in Due time, If Sonic survives long enough to hear it.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1(?) – Prologue

Sonic's House, 1:03 In the Morning.

Sonic POV

So I have a friend named Shadow. He's a nice guy if you get to know him, but sometimes he can be a real pain in the butt. I was really starting to enjoy having him around, until I wake up to find him holding a gun to my head.

Third Person

"Oh…When did you get a key to my house?"

Sonic turned his head to find his Red and Black friend standing over him, holding a Pistol.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Besides, I should be the one asking the questions."

Shadow looked around with the usual frown on his face.

"So...What did you want to know?"

Sonic suddenly regained his usual happy state, despite the weapon pointed at him.

"What happened to Eggman? I know you did something."

Shadow seemed annoyed.

"Eggman?"

Sonic's face changes from Happy to confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. He disappeared."

"What!? When?"

Sonic changes from being majorly confused, to majorly surprised in an instant.

"Yesterday." They looked at each other for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Now that I think about it…I barely remember anything about yesterday.."

Shadow POV

So now the faker has Amnesia…Perfect…I've already pissed of G.U.N. Enough to the Point of them almost firing me, But this just puts Insult to injury. My mission was simple. First, I locate Sonic and get the Information we need from him, Then I take him to G.U.N. HQ So THEY can Interrogate him. IT WAS ALL SO SIMPLE, BUT HE HAS TO MAKE IT SO MUCH HARDER…

Chapter Over.

Sorry it's So short, But it's a Prologue.


	2. Tomorrow

Chapter 2 – Tomorrow.

G.U.N HQ, 1:37in the Morning.

Silver POV

I've been standing in a large room with 2 Giant Armored G.U.N Mechs for the Last hour now, and I'm starting to think I'll be here forever.

They can't keep me here forever, right? Wait, the door's opening…More mechs?

Wait, that's Sonic and Shadow!

"Hey! You guys have any idea what's going on?"

"Hey Silver, You're being Interrogated too?"

Interrogated?

I don't like the sound of that.

Shadow looks like he's had a rough day.. "Let's go to the other room, alright?"

The G.U.N Mechs stay in the room, but as soon as we enter the next room, I see a group of soldiers.

What did I do to deserve this!?

Sonic looks at the soldiers. "So, You guys want to Know what happened yesterday?"

One of them Nod.

"Well, you see…"

Shadow elbows him and starts talking "He has Amnesia. He has no idea what happened."

The G.U.N Soldier that nodded looks at Sonic "He's no use to us like this; you're all going to have to stay here until we can jog his memory."

I have to stay here even more!? This is great, just the best possible thing that could ever happen. Stuck in a Military HQ for the rest of my life. Great.

G.U.N HQ, 4:45 PM.

Silver POV

There's been no change in Sonic's memory, and I'm getting bored of waiting. I have yet to be told why I'm here.

Maybe I should call Blaze, Then again, why would she know. I guess I'm just feeling a bit lonely.

Shadow seems pretty pissed about having to stay here, and Sonic couldn't be any less pissed than him.

I hear something shaking. I FEEL something shaking..One of the Mechs must be testing or something. Last time I checked, all the mechs were in the Hangar, and…Something just exploded.

"THIS IS A CODE RED, ALERT, ALERT." I lied. This is the best possible thing. THE BEST thing to ever happen in my life.

I think a Bullet just passed by my ear. Is that Metal So-

Chapter End.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, And thanks for the Review(s)


	3. Yesterday

Chapter 3 – Yesterday.

?, ?.

_Third POV_

The Three Hedgehogs, Along with 3 Other Figures are lined up against a wall in a dark room.

The First one to wake up is Sonic. He Moves his arms and legs, only to find out that they're attached to the wall with a chain. Shadow is the Second to awaken. He Does the same, followed by trying to Forcefully Rip the chains off the wall, to no Avail. A Hooded Figure walks into the Room, accompanied by a loud, low laugh.

**"Sonic The Hedgehog…We meet again."**

"Y-You're…"

?,?.

_Sonic POV_

Why would he be here on earth? The Last time I saw him he was locked up.. Of all the Enemies I have, Why would it be him? He must have gotten rid of Eggman and G.U.N…Shadow's Gone, And Silver as well. Must have been taken somewhere else…It's just me now.

**"You must be wondering why I'm here."**

The Moment I heard his Voice, I knew it was him.

"What did you do with Shadow and Silver?"

The Hood and cape he's wearing looks like it's meant for Winter.

**"You shouldn't worry about , Not now."**

I can't let him do anything to them. They're my Best Friends..

**"You should worry more about yourself."**

A Red Lazer Right next to my Head shuts me up. I'm not talking anymore. I hate it, because I know that's what he wants.

He turns towards what looks like a doorway.

**"You've already seen everything. You just don't remember it."**

Of course… He's the one that gave me Amnesia. If only I could jog my memory..

**"I'll see you..Tomorrow."**

_**Chapter End.**_


	4. The Core of Chaos

Chapter 4 – The Core of Chaos

?,?.

_Third Person_

A Single Light Shines in a large room. Shadow the Hedgehog lies in a case made of a see-through, Unbreakable Material. Silver is in another Case, next to him. Sonic is nowhere to be seen, and the sound of banging metal is heard every few seconds.

Something in the Darkness moves. A Hooded figure is followed by a floating red light.

? POV

My friend is getting impatient…The moment is near, The moment my every enemy, the only ones keeping me from gaining power over every planet in the universe, GONE! I will not let that blue Hedgehog keep me from finally succeeding. I will never let him keep me from my goal ever again. I don't remember seeing the white one before…But If he's anything like the other two, he will be dealt with by the same punishment...Soon, They will all be Transformed. We'll make them forget everything about their friends, We'll make them go through hell. The Hell I had to go through…Wait..What's that noise? Ugh…I forgot about HIM…babbling on about how he's going to destroy me once he gets out. Like that'll ever happen. He's just like the other hedgehogs… I will destroy every Mobian on this planet..They are the only ones with the ability to transform..And all with that ability must perish.

?,?.

_Shadow's POV_

I knew it the moment I sensed the chaos energy around him. Way too strong to be any of our other enemies. Not Eggman, Not The Metarex, not even Mephiles. I thought me and Sonic defeated him…but I guess not. He doesn't seem surprised that I've woken up. This case he's put me in is probably unbreakable. The moment I try to escape, I know he'll attack. Wait.. The Chaos Emerald in my Pocket..It's still there…Of all people with strong ties to Chaos Energy, how could HE miss this..

There's a barrier. A Barrier of chaos. I can teleport anywhere within the barrier, but nowhere outside of it. I can try to teleport to Sonic. I can sense his aura. It's faint, but it's there.

"Chaos…Control!" The Moment I teleport I instantly regret it. They underestimate the speed of Chaos Control. It is instant. The case I was in probably doesn't exist anymore. Vaporized, Destroyed.

Before me, I see Sonic in one of his Many Forms. I thought this form was no Longer Accessible. Apparently not. The Werehog form is back.


End file.
